


Boat SHIELD

by Nancy_Alix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancy_Alix/pseuds/Nancy_Alix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never be listening to Jimmy Buffet when reading SHIELD message boards....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Filk - fannish-altered music - has been a long-time art form. Someone on a message board referred to "Pointy SHIELD" as "Boat SHIELD." It was all downhill from there. However, I take no credit for the term. 
> 
> The lyrics should synch well with Jimmy Buffet's "Boat Drinks."

Boat SHIELD. Admiral Adama’s in Boat SHIELD  
Coulson’s escaped into left field  
Everything seems to be wrong

Lately, Bobbi and Mack have turned traitor  
Behavior true SHIELD Agents can’t bear  
They need to be bodily harmed

Fury selected his own successor  
Choosing Adama, oh, now that would be poor

So there’s Boat SHIELD, claiming that they are in charge

This morning, Fitz got fed up and just left there  
Jemma has stayed, so there’s no pair  
Oh that is a lie that is large

Skye was stashed safe ‘til the traitors showed up  
And she called to be carried away  
Now in Afterlife, with her mom and her dad  
And wishing she was with Agent May

Hunter knows that they should be hiding out now  
But they’ve now got Deathlock as their pal  
Somehow this isn’t the norm 

Boat SHIELD – Please use your icers on Boat SHIELD  
So we can get this mess all healed  
After we ride out the storm

After we ride out the storm  
After we ride out the storm  
After we take the old Admiral down  
His Committee is bound  
And his ship’s prize is found  
After we ride out the storm


End file.
